Lust Lidded Deception
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: Our kind thrived on two things,and two things alone;sex and human blood.Without my kind being able to show and give into our true natures, we would eventually get restless due to the vampire hunters.Rated M for very dark,sexy,Vampire Edward.Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! So, a few days ago I was doing some late night reading on fanfiction and came across a story with a ****very**** dark Edward and guess what? I LOVED it xD so much in fact, that I was instantly inspired to write my own little fanfic, containing an extremely dark and sexy Edward. Realise this is going to be my first "M" rated story, and I'll try and stat away from huge lemons...unless you really want them ;) Anyhow, be nice as it's my first time with minor lemons and here's hoping you'll enjoy dark, brooding Vampire Edward as much as I do.**

**You've been warned, so sit back and enjoy :)**

**Summary: **

**A few years after the Salem witch hunts in England, a new hunt was started; one for Vampires. The ones that hunted only at night and lusted after two things; blood and sex. The ones who terrorized towns and put the entire human race in danger. My name is Bella Swan and I'm the judge in this town who prosecutes the accused Vampires and even though I know we've finally caught **_**their**_** leader, I can't make the call. You see, as dark as much of a threat as he is, I'm in love with him...**

**S.M owns all, I've just possessed her character's minds to make them my own :D**

Chapter 1:

EPOV:

They were after us once again.

We all knew that this day would come, but why so soon? We never expected that our kind could screw up so easily, and now we were all at risk. The year was 1979 and just yesterday, the vampire hunt had been commenced in New York. You could pretty much say it was open season for vampires, with all of those damned humans now patrolled the streets 24/7, including the only time we vamps _could_ go out-the night-which didn't make our lives any bloody easier either. Literally.

Our kind thrived on two things, and two things alone; sex and human blood (the latter of the two being slightly more important). All the same, without my kind being able to show and give into our true natures, we would eventually get restless. And restlessness was not something I could afford, already it had lead to the carelessness that had 20 of my brothers staked and buried alive 20 feet below the ground. Not that we couldn't easily rid ourselves of a few fragile humans, but against a crowd would be too exposing for our entire international race. It would be the end of us and so I couldn't let this continue.

"Edward", Jasper, my closest brother acknowledged as he strode into my apartment. I nodded curtly back at him, my tight lips curling into what most people never saw from me; it being a smile. Jasper and I had been thrown into vampirism together and had lived our lives as brothers, getting rid of the other vampires and making ourselves practically royalty. He was the only one I trusted with my life...or at least my undead body.

"Were you able to deliver upon what I requested of you brother? And while you were out...have you gotten word of what I have many vampires scourging all of England for?" I raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for his answer.

You see, we had a little system in place for vampires; we spoke, they listened...we requested something and they did it. We allowed them to roam the night, searching for either pleasure or blood (whichever they desired most), then to move on. Sure those unlucky humans sometimes went missing but we made sure to cover our tracks well. Only if one of us messed up, were the vampires ever truly exposed, causing us to lay low for a few years at a time. However, we made sure that the traitor who'd exposed us met a brutal end. That's where I came in-sort of like a powerful hit man I suppose. Since the vampire hunts began, Jasper and I had been on the lookout for the vampire who had most recently exposed us; Jacob Black.

Jasper quietly chuckled, quietly revving me from my thoughts, which he could unfortunately read. "Actually brother, I brought in a little something extra for you while we discussed a development" he said, as he summoned two young ladies into my room, both of whom looked about nineteen. One was a short pixie-like thing with short black hair, while the other had long blond hair. A bulge began to form in my pants as I thought about all I could do with that luscious blonde hair. Strangely, they looked calm to be alone with us. _Bless vampires and our ability to transfix the mind. _

_How deliciously divine_, my mouth began to fill with venom.

"Edward I'd _love_ to introduce you to Miss. Jessica and Miss. Alice.

"You're too thoughtful Jasper" I cooed, smiling warmly at Jessica. "Good evening Miss Jessica", I said gentlemanly, reaching for her hand too kiss it. I inhaled deeply, relishing in her scent. _God yes_ I internally moaned. _She will do well...thank you Jasper._ From the corner of my eye I saw his smile slightly and nod.

"Now, pet I'd love to show you around my office a bit more if you'd like...starting with my bedroom?" I smiled, watching in ecstasy as Jessica's eyes glassed over and nodded slowly. _God she would be easy-my erection twitched in _response and I grinned. "Why don't you just go in there and wait for me?" I cooed once more, pushing her off in the direction.

"But Alice?-" She started.

"-Will be taken care of by Jasper" I finished for her. As soon as she'd left, I turned to my brother. "I'll eat later. Now what it is you wanted to tell me?"

"We found Black Edward." He said curtly. "Central Park...he assumes he will be meeting a huma-er-_guest_ tonight at midnight", he said staring at the girl to see if she'd noticed.

"Excellent" I growled. "_Jacob_ is the reason we all have to act like animals like this." I said gesturing to the confines of my office. "I think it would be wise to pay our friend a visit, wouldn't you?"

"Of course" Jazz agreed. "It wouldn't be courteous of you to do so otherwise he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me?"

"Certainly" I said, cutting him off, at the same time looking at the other girl whose name had escaped me. She had a dazed look in her eyes as if she knew the pleasure she would be given in a few minutes...before the pain of course. "Have fun with..."

"Alice" Jasper half whispered/moaned, lowering his face to her neck. She shuddered delicately, letting out the smallest of purrs as my comrade sank his teeth into her neck.

"Goodnight Edward" Jasper said as he led Alice out of my apartment. "Eat your fill and save your strength for tomorrow my brother", he nodded before closing my door behind him.

Now alone, I turned slowly, ready to have a little fun with Jessica. She squeaked in momentary terror as I opened my door, truly scaring her.

"So sorry my dear" I apologized not for what had just happened, but for what was about to come.

With three slow strides, I made my way over to fragile Jessica and cradled her face in my hands. She reached up onto her toes until we were face to face, before capturing my lips in hers. _Eager, are we?_ I chuckled mentally, before really crashing my lips down onto hers. I forced my tongue into her mouth, making bother her moan loudly and sending shivers straight up my spine. With my right leg, I nudged her thigh backwards, indicating I'd like to carry our little session to my bed. She was just too happy to comply. We continued to kiss as we made our way to the bed, her ripping my shirt off in the process. She moaned even more as I laid her down, my hand trailing along the contours of her chest and torso. My hands soon found their way to the back of her dress and more importantly, the clasp. "_Ahh"_ I moaned in delight as I slowly undid the wretched dress, exposing more and more of Jessica's creamy skin. The more she exposed to me, the more I wished I could spend more time with her. I leaned in slowly to kiss and caress her neck, her all the while trying to undo the buckle on my pants. _Silly girl._

Her scream was short lived as I sank my teeth into her neck and it was only a few minutes more before she finally fell limp onto the bed. Her eyes we're still half open, lidded in both ecstasy and horror of her final moments. _Delicious...just as I'd suspected. _Since she was drained, she was quite easy to pick up her body and carry her to the other end of my room. With a quick flick of my wrist, I threw her into the fireplace and didn't spare any time watching the flames engulf her. _Easy...if only I had a bit more time though...damned erection would be gone AND I'd have my fill of blood. Ah well..._

I picked up my shirt and slipped it back on as I ran towards Jasper's room. I was just about to walk in when I began to hear screams and moans of pleasure coming from the other side. _Best not to intrude now_ I chuckled to myself, bypassing my brother's room and making my way out of the door, to central park, being that it was almost midnight.

The darkness enveloped me as I prowled through the night, seeing clearly as if it was second nature to be able to see in pitch black. Luckily I was full so my raw desire for blood would not control me...for tonight at least. Well, perhaps I could pick up a nice young lady after this is all done, I contemplated as I strode to the park. Almost instantly, I saw him and he I, having the nerve to even smile at me.

"Ahh, good evening Edward?" he said smiling, but also noticing the bulge in my pants. I waved it off, rarely did I refuse to finish myself off but this was business.

"Look at all the trouble you've caused Black and you still have the gumption to walk out here among the humans?" I snapped.

"I look at it in a good way eddie; a way to eliminate all of the weaker vampires. After all we have to avoid carelessness, right?" he mocked. I growled and crouched down, ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Edward" Jacob threatened.

"Would you prefer to be ripped to shreds in a more private venue?" I snickered.

"Actually, here's just fine" he challenged.

I had enough of his games. I saw his eyes widen as I approached but froze mid jump as I heard him scream.

"HELP!" he screamed, loudly. _He wouldn't .freaking. dare. _

"VAMPIRE!" Jacob yelled even louder, pleading for help. I shifted my eyes nervously as I saw a crowd of men begin to approach. I couldn't attract attention to myself as a vampire yet I had to get my hands on Jacob.

"Don't think you'll always have it so easy you asshole" I growled as I took my leave, running back towards my home. "You won't always have to _humans_ to protect you" I swore as I left Jacob Black standing there, staring at me smugly. Boy I was fucking pissed, and needed something to get my mind off everything.

_ Ahh, what a delectable young lady.._ I thought to myself as I strode off towards a girl wandering alone on a nearby path. Tonight I would not be gentle or forgiving.

**So, what do you guys think? You all like dark Edward? Yeah, I tried not to be too bad but I couldn't help myself..this chapter was quite hot-I LOVED it...drop me a review if you want me to continue...can I get 10 before the next chapter goes up? Virtual cookies to anyone who does!**

**Follow me on twitter .com/chellayb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there my babies-well I have some bad news for you; two days ago my laptop crashed. Poor baby didn't even see it coming and worse off? I lost ALL my fanfiction documents INCLUDING chapter two of this story :( **

**Lucky though for all you guys I'm way to old school for my own good and always handwrite my stories before typing them up, so I was momentarily saved. Just took a little longer to get this up than I'd originally thought. However "the show must go on , so site back and enjoy :) oh and watch out, both POVs in this one babes :D**

**All creds go to S.M, I' just the dirty, twisted mind that plays with them ;)**

**PS: this chapter was inspired by Relax- Blake McGrath 3**

**Previously;**

**"Don't think you'll always have it so easy you asshole" I growled as I took my leave, running back towards my home. "You won't always have to **_**humans**_** to protect you" I swore as I left Jacob Black standing there, staring at me smugly. Boy I was fucking pissed, and needed something to get my mind off everything.**

_**Ahh, what a delectable young lady..**_** I thought to myself as I strode off towards a girl wandering alone on a nearby path. Tonight I would not be gentle or forgiving.**

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

It was all too easy to lure her into my marble hands. She was a brunette with a slight frame. Eyes that sparkled despite their dull brown colour and long thick hair that fell in waves down her back. She was both a temptress and a siren to me; as her body called out to me just as strongly as her blood and best of all? She was the judge of the town here...the ONE who could prosecute all vampires and sentence them to their death. _Bella Swan._

I had been right earlier on that night by saying I wouldn't be gentle. I closed my eyes and remembered blissfully as she intertwined her fingers into my hair as I kissed down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as I did so; her moans of pleasure as I shed my own clothes, and added it to our growing pile. Her final cry as she came in my arms before falling asleep by my side, after I had bitten her. In fact, her scent still lingered in my mouth. Never before had I tasted blood so sweet; it was almost hard to stop my feast. As I lay beside her after a night I knew neither of us would forget, I stroked her face, smiling to myself. She wouldn't remember the fucking, though she'd be sore in the morning. She'd have no recollection of being with a vampire but would remember seeing my face. And when all that lust hit her, I'd be able to use her once again to my advantage...and I don't mean for my pleasure alone. I couldn't hold back the grin that formed on my lips.

She shuddered delicately beneath me, and my nostrils flared as her scent traveled upwards to my nose. I inhaled deeply and relished in her exquisite scent. To put it in perspective, it was like a grand wine or a large feast being presented to a human. It was so tempting that it took every cell in one's body to resist. I could feel my eyes begin to turn a deep red. _Bloodlust was a bitch._ It didn't help that the little tease decided to move about on the bed, her hair splaying across the pillows, exposing a very tempting shoulder and bare neck.

_Damn it to hell...though I'm probably already there_ I sniggered to myself as my fangs pressed against my gum. I relished in the pain as they sliced through the barrier and freed themselves. I licked my own blood from my mouth, moaning at the taste. I needed her and didn't care anymore.

It was pure ecstasy as my fangs brushed against Bella's pale, creamy skin. She shuddered in her sleep as I created a small 'x' shape on her skin with my teeth. I continued to run my mouth up and down her neck a few more times before I couldn't take it anymore. Her scent was just too maddening. Her eyes finally opened and she cried out in terror as I finally sunk my fangs into her shoulder blade. _Twice delayed leads to twice the pleasure_. Her scream was silenced as I began to suck on the wound and was instead replaced by breathy moans.

"_Ed-Edward...more...please..." _she breathed as I lapped at the tiny holes I had created in her. Down below, I could feel my erection starting to build again. _Damn horny bastard._ I shrugged the thought off. Not like she wouldn't be happy to oblige my every wish. Slowly I pulled the blanket down around her body, exposing her fully to me. Biting into her neck once more, I inched my body closer to her and made sure that tonight would definitely be a night she would never forget. Even after she was spent, I sucked on the wound, and her breathing became softer.

"enough" she whispered and I growled, refusing to give in.

"Her scent...her goddamn taste" it was just all too much. I didn't want to give in; actually I wanted nothing more than to suck her dry and I had every intention of doing so.

"STOP" a voice in my head suddenly yelled at me. She goes, and vampires all over are ruined". I slowed drinking at the thought. Bella Swan was the judge; the only key between life and death for the vamps. She was the key to our existence, and I had her wrapped around my finger. We needed her. With an angry groan, I tore myself away from her, and began to get her dressed. Already her wound had healed itself and she was breathing normally.

A few minutes later she was fully dressed and I carried her in my arms to her house, before finally depositing her onto her bed, wildly interested in the fact that she was single. After all this shit was done and over with, I would definitely be taking Bella Swan once and for all, I thought as I disappeared into the night, running back home to talk with Jasper.

BPOV:

I groaned as I woke up, the sun irritatingly hitting me directly in the face. I had DEFINATELY not had a good night's rest, as evident by my aching bones. Not to mention the most curious dream I had probably ever had.

_It started off with me walking through the park as I had yesterday evening, and then seeing the most beautiful looking man I had ever laid eyes on. Surprisingly enough, he walked up to me and asked me to be his for the night. With such a husky voice, along with his piercing green eyes, how could I refuse? I irrationally grabbed onto his hand blissfully as he led me to his house on Carmen street. The night only got better as I experienced pleasure I had never experienced before._

Actually, my core/stomach began to clench and feel weak at the very thought of how blissful I had felt...too bad it had all been a dream, I sighed.

However, what confused me most about the dream, was the fact that my sudden lover had bitten down onto my neck...and that I had enjoyed it; relished in the feel of his sharpened teeth as they punctured my skin and the way his tongue lapped at my skin...no...my blood. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. _Dreaming I had made love to a vampire and actually enjoyed it? Another sign that I was simply overworked and stressed about my new case_.With all the town's problems, they had to throw in a vampire hunt? A little irrational I thought. After all, the creatures were just myths, conjured up to frighten children in to doing chores, never actually co-existing with reality.

All the same, I couldn't help but feel the side of my sore neck as I showered that morning, and was slightly stunned to feel a small scratch there. _Clumsy me_ I thought. _Probably hit myself sleeping or something_ I muttered as I changed into my judge's robe. I had just walked out of my door and was halfway down to my new ford when I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting a few metres away from me, was the man from my dreams. His pale alabaster skin shone in the sun as I remembered said dream; everything from the moaning, to the undefined pleasure...to the biting (I shuddered).

_Edward, my mind somehow told me _and somehow the name suited him perfectly.

I felt a stir in the stomach as I watched the stranger...lust?

_Impossible_, I told myself, possibly aloud as at that exact moment, the stranger's head turned to me and he smiled.

_Definitely the same man..._

_What did I DO last night?..._

**SOOOOOOO you guys like? I'll admit this story is different from my other 9, but definitely my favourite :)hate it?love it? Let me know what's on your mind! Drop me a review :)**

**Oh and I'm still looking for a collab partner for another story if anyone's interested!**

**Finally, who's loving darward as much as I am? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey babes! I know it's been way to long since I last updated but I'm going to have to use the generic excuse and push all the blame onto school work this year. I'm in an intense academic program that demands a lot of my time but I'm trying my best to make time for you guys! I love you all way too much to abandon you all now :)**

**So yeah, enough of MY blabbering, hows about we get on with the story? **

**Enjoy mes petits! (yes, I also speak legit French, FYI)**

**All creds go to S.M, I just make them do dirty things to one another ;)**

Previously:

Sitting a few metres away from me, was the man from my dreams. His pale alabaster skin shone in the sun as I remembered said dream; everything from the moaning, to the undefined pleasure...to the biting (I shuddered). 

_Edward, my mind somehow told me _and somehow the name suited him perfectly.

I felt a stir in the stomach as I watched the stranger...lust?

_Impossible_, I told myself, possibly aloud as at that exact moment, the stranger's head turned to me and he smiled. 

Chapter 3:

EPOV:

That night I took the time to speak with Alice, not only about our predicament with Jacob Black, but also about my little run in with Bella Swan. I could tell that his mind was somewhere else...probably on that girlie of his he was draining earlier-Alice I believe her name was- as I talked about me almost being caught by the humans. However he immediately straightened as I mentioned Bella.

"You FUCKED her?" he yelled, and I almost sensed the slightest hint of contempt. I tried to hold back a grin. "You DO know that she is the fucking judge of this town, correct? Well, how was she? My brother, you are one lucky bastard", he said, not even attempting to hold a grin back now. Even his eyes began to glow a slight red, causing me to chuckle. _Horny bastard of a man._

"Yes I fucked her and Jasper, is that all you can really ask me right now-how good the sex was? Did you now just fully satisfy yourself with the little pixie of a girl, or was she still not enough?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Not that I really needed to ask; I could smell her blood all over him and the stench of a corpse from the next room. She was dead...or half dead anyways. Jasper obviously was too weak to dispose of the body-no matter. I would take care of her later. I ignored my brother as he growled under his breath. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, daring him to tell me to do otherwise with the human.

_Silence._

_Besides, _Jasper my brother,do you not know what this means for us? That I have now conquered the town judge?"

His eyes quickly changed from a glowing red colour to the shade of black that one would associate with a bottomless pit. "That you're a freaking idiot? Edward, I do not know if you were momentarily caught up in a moment of lust with Ms. Swan, but humans DO NOT forget their sexual experiences with vampires!"

"Correction", I interrupted, "The human will not remember the experience, but the _individual_ with whom she experienced such pleasure. Everything else will seem a dream, and I always tidy up after myself. Her scar in fact should already be healed by now".

"Is there any difference Edward? She is still the judge! The one woman with the power to eliminate our kind forever!"

"But that is exactly my point brother!" I yelled. _His ignorance was beginning to unnerve me. For a best friend, he could be such a fucking idiot sometimes._ "Think about this Jasper; if I have complete control over Ms. Swan, I can make her believe that I am the man of her dreams. Of course it would entail me to be courteous on my own part for a while (shudders), but once I have her even further wrapped around my finger, I can have her dismiss all vampiric trials with the exception of Jacob Black."

"And how does fucking her help us in any way?"

"Well, it helped me get through the night", I said, relishing in the memory of the prior night with Bella, "as well as allowed me to plan the first seed of myself into her head. When she awakens, she will remember a strange dream and be haunted by memories of me. She will go out into town looking for me, try to sleep to find me in her dreams. She will drive herself crazy until she finds me. I've fucked her and so she is now attuned to me and can only be satisfied with me. You see Jasper, she has no say in the matter anymore. We're playing by my rules now and she's a mere game piece, malleable in my capable hands" I grinned.

A few seconds passed in which Jasper said nothing. I could see into the fabrics of his mind, knew what he was thinking and knew that he had no other option BUT to agree with my logic. I already understood the most about how important it was not to get attached to any given human, and so I was perfect for this kind of job.

_You also just like to get another screwing session out of her_, a small voice in my head said. Frowning, I put that thought aside for later. No need to make things complicated. I noticed as Jasper finally looked me in the eye, a smug smile on his closed lips.

"You are one ingenious bastard if I've ever seen one Edward. Good luck and just make sure you don't fail. This time you're idiotic whim has placed the entire vampiric empire at risk"

I smiled even wider. "Jasper, when have you ever know me to fail?"

He nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And now my brother, it is time to put my plan in motion. I can sense Bella will be waking up soon and before she decides to driver herself mad, I feel the need to be there when she wakes up. After all, she'll have enough to deal with today." I raised an eyebrow. "As it turns out, two young ladies went missing yesterday-Jessica Stanley and Alice Brandon. Jessica's severed finger is supposed to be mailed in today...shame that Alice had to die too though...or so the police will soon find out".

Immediately, ignoring Jasper's blank expression, I turned and briskly exited the room. Just as I'd closed my door I heard him attempting to speak to me from inside my head. His voice was significantly colder than when he usually addressed me.

"_Jessica may be dead, and definitely died happy Edward but don't get your hope up for Alice just as yet. She. Is. Mine and I honestly intend to keep it like that. Don't go making false assumptions."_

I faltered a little in my step, truly thrown off guard. My brother was doing the one thing vampires swore against; feeling any attachment to a single human. I feared that Jasper saw the girl as more than a fuck and meal-that was going to have to change, I decided as I walked out of the door to greet Bella, arriving just in time to see her walk out of her house.

BPOV:

I stared at the man's (Edward I presumed) face in sheer panic, as I tried to remember exactly what had happened last night.

"_Was he smiling because he remembers last night as well, or is he smiling just to be friendly? Pull it together Bella, you look like an idiot!_ I silently cursed my inner voice, and decided that regardless fo my strange dream, it was up to me to say hello to the strange but gorgeous man.

"Hello there", I smiled cheerily, instantly taken aback by the slight shock on his face. _Shocked that I talked to him? That's definitely wierd..._ by this point I realised he hadn't given me a response, so I tried again. "Uhm, morning?" I said, phrasing it as more of a question. Mentally, I was kicking myself. The poor man was probably trying to deicde what kind of disease I was suffering from.

I watched in astonishment as he took a few graceful steps forward until the man was only a metre or so away from me.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Swan. I feel the need to re-introduce myself, concerning the circumstances of last night.

_Last night...oh shit, he remembered something to? Crap, crap, crap, crap...though he did have the single most alluring voices I'd ever heard._ I blushed even at the thought.

"My name is Edward Cullen, though you already knew that, did you not Bella?" he winked, causing me to blush deeper.

_His name WAS Edward...oh shit. Should I ask what exactly happened last night, or would that sound to whoreish? _

He smiled encouragingly at me until I realised that he was waiting for me to confirm his statement, but all that I could manage was a nod. I saw the slightest flash or annoyance flash in his eyes before he nodded and prceeded to walk away.

_He can't leave!_ My mind told me. So in order to keep him with me, I blurted out the only thing that came to my mind, and instantly regretted it;

"The circumstances of last night?"

Slowly, Edward turned around to face me, a cunning smile on his lips.

"You don't remember?" he asked, feigning shock. I reddened in response, waiting for him to continue.

_Oh boy did I ever know what happened last night..._

"You we attacked in the park..." he began.

_Yes, yes..the pleasure_ I thought.._wait a minute, w-WHAT?_ I shut up so he could continue.

"You were working late Ms. Swan and a man attacked you in the park...his name was Jacob Black" he snarled at the mere name.

An suddenly as if a fog had lifted, I could see exactly what Edward was telling me, as if I was watching a film. As his illustrious voice rambled I saw myself walking through the park late at night and being approached by a man named Jacob Black. He was terribly drunk and threw himself at me, knocking me to the ground. When I finally awoke again, Mr. Edward Cullen was there at my bedside. He kissed me before finally leaving me in my own solitude. I shook my head, dizzy from the sensation of all this, almost shocked at how accurately the memories all came back to me. No matter but _boy had I been wrong about that dream_, I blushed.

"That blush is lovely on your cheeks Ms. Swan. Allow me to accompany you to work?" he asked, holding his hand out towards me.

I smiled in response-I would take any time I had to be alone with this man. "That would be lovely" I said as I accepted his hand to get into his car and tried to ignore the shudder that passed through me as we touched. In the corner of my eye I couldn't be sure but I thought I almost saw Edward smirk.

**So what did you all think? Long, I know sorry but this chapter is what's really going to set the story in motion. It gets better...I PROMISE. :D **


End file.
